Avalon
by Kandai
Summary: Romulus 'verse. Réécrire l'Histoire n'est pas le privilège d'un seul homme. Recueil de side stories indépendantes.
1. the hierophant (x)

**Crédits** - Stan Lee, Jack Kirby (original), Bryan Singer (Days of Future Past)  
**Base** - X-Men : Days of Future Past  
**Rating** - M  
**Avertissements** - Divergence par rapport au film. Les avertissements valables pour Romulus sont d'application, dans une moindre mesure.

**Spécifique** - Peut se lire relativement indépendamment de Romulus ; spoilers minimes du chapitre iii.

**Note** - J'inaugure la série sur un ficlet que j'ai écrit il y a assez longtemps et que j'avais hésité à intégrer dans la fic principale au départ mais ma réluctance à casser la consistence du POV a finalement gagné. Comme ces pièces sont indépendantes entre elles et ne suivent pas de trame narrative précise, je mettrais des avertissements spécifiques relatifs à chaque oeuvre juste après le disclaimer afin de vous permettre de naviguer sans tomber sur des spoilers sauvages. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**Avalon**

* * *

_the hierophant (x)_

(à un niveau plus personnel, le Pape est aussi un professeur et un mentor)

Le temps est à l'orage, aujourd'hui.

_Plutôt approprié_, songe le Professeur en contemplant d'un œil morne les nuages noirâtres qui se massent au-dessus d'eux. Il ne saurait dire s'ils sont le résultat de la présence de Storm qui bouillonne d'électricité à peine contenue malgré sa fatigue, de la couche de pollution presque perpétuelle qui recouvre la moitié de la planète ou d'un simple caprice météorologique – il s'en moque un peu, à vrai dire, mais il a déjà épuisé tous les sujets de conversation sans intérêt avec Bobby Storm cache admirablement bien le fait qu'elle va tout simplement hurler s'il lui pose ne serait-ce qu'une autre question mentale à propos de la pluie et du beau temps (jeu de mots volontaire, évidemment).

Ce sont ces moments passés dans l'inaction, à tenter de trouver vainement le repos ou de distraire un esprit tourmenté en attendant une menace inévitable, que Charles abhorre par-dessus tout. Les luttes, lorsqu'elles éclatent, ont au moins la merci d'être aussi rapides que brutales, laissant derrière elles d'horribles trous béants là où s'étaient trouvés des esprits en proie à la panique et un horrible goût de cendres, de bile et de sang dans la bouche du télépathe. Il a appris à ravaler son impuissance face aux machines de Trask depuis longtemps mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il se fera un jour à l'idée de fuir en permanence pendant que des enfants laissés en arrière se battent à la mort – Logan, au moins, a eu plus de cran que lui et c'est précisément pour cela que le Wolverine ne fait plus partie de leur équipe, ayant décidé de faire cavalier seul et de délivrer un de ces affreux camps de mutants à coups de griffes et de jurons bien sentis.

(Charles espère au moins que son vieil ami a survécu il est difficile à localiser télépathiquement en temps normal donc sa trace a été facile à perdre.)

Même aujourd'hui, le jour où ils ont décidé de placer leur ultime espoir dans un pari colossal, il est un poids mort. Singulière malédiction : il a le cerveau le plus puissant de la planète et personne n'en a besoin dans les moments qui comptent encore.

Pour la centième fois en une heure, il se demande s'il n'a pas eu tort d'envoyer Erik à sa place et inévitablement, ses pensées dérivent vers l'homme allongé sur l'autel au centre de la pièce poussiéreuse, apparemment endormi si ce n'est la lumière jaillissant des mains de la jeune fille assise derrière sa tête. La pauvre Kitty est toute courbaturée par sa position mais au moins, elle ne souffre pas inutilement : avec son consentement, Charles étouffe les sensations désagréables depuis une bonne heure – de simples messages nerveux transmis au cerveau, facile à divertir et à bloquer – sans pour autant couper ses perceptions sensorielles . Au moins, il se rend utile.

Le Professeur retient un soupir et laisse son regard se promener sur la silhouette endormie.

Erik a pris de l'âge avec une grâce que Charles jalouserait presque s'il n'en était pas complètement amoureux. Ses traits sont austères même dans son sommeil, empreints d'une dignité tranquille qui fait la qualité des êtes exceptionnels ses cheveux argentés, luisant faiblement dans la lumière descendante du jour, sont la seule couronne dont il a besoin. Il n'a rien de la Belle du conte, emprisonné contre son gré dans un sommeil éternel, mais plutôt d'un roi mourant qui se repose sur sa gloire passée, profitant de ses derniers jours pour contempler les tristes heures à venir.

Il a un royaume, ce souverain mis en terre, et celui-ci est prêt à le pleurer, l'a fait déjà dès que ses yeux se sont fermés. Charles s'essuie machinalement les joues, cherchant les sillons que ses larmes ont creusés quelques heures plus tôt et, la quête s'avérant vaine, s'applique à lisser des plis imaginaires.

Erik lui manque. C'est horrible à concevoir, vraiment : il n'est parti que depuis quelques heures mais c'est comme si on lui avait découpé l'âme avec un couteau de boucher, sans précision ni finesse. Les pensées de son amant sont toujours présentes mais elles sont brouillées, lointaines, inaccessibles – Erik est ailleurs, dans tous les sens du terme et Charles s'en veut d'avoir assumé qu'il pourrait vivre sans problèmes la séparation, le manque, le fait que son entière vie est réécrite quelque part sur un plan temporel dont il peut à peine concevoir l'existence et qu'il ne se souviendra probablement de rien de ce double passé, au contraire d'Erik et n'est-il pas le plus parfait des enfoirés, à condamner l'homme qu'il aime à ce genre de sort ?

La réponse est oui, évidemment. « Saint Xavier » n'existe que dans les fantasmes des persécutés et dans les délires idéalistes qui tendent à verser des couches de sucre supplémentaires sur les pages de l'histoire : pour tout ce que la génétique et l'espèce fonctionne, Charles reste un homme profondément imparfait et il n'est pas moins conscient de ses défauts qu'un autre le serait à sa place, conscient que l'altruisme est loin d'être son péché et qu'il n'y a rien dans son geste d'envoyer l'homme qu'il aime mener la croisade à ses anciens démons qui ne soit pas égoïste.

Oh, il peut maquiller cela sous l'amour profond qu'il ressent pour Erik et c'est vrai qu'une part de lui souhaite avec ferveur que son amant survive à leurs cadavres, survive à l'apocalypse et trouve quelque part dans son âme étincelante le cœur de reconstruire un meilleur monde sur leurs cendres mais il peut se vanter de le connaître et de l'aimer assez pour savoir que c'est la dernière chose que désire son amant. Même sous le casque de Magneto, même au moment où leurs chemins ont abandonné tout espoir de réconciliation, Erik lui a avoué ne jamais avoir voulu lui survivre, voir les rêves de Charles se réaliser en son absence et la Terre devenir un meilleur endroit alors qu'il n'y existait plus. Cela a eu le mérite de le faire rougir et ne manque pas de lui faire monter un sourire lorsque des pensées ignorantes viennent trouver son esprit alerte, pleines d'incrédulité lorsque confrontées au côté tendre d'Erik.

Son amour a toujours été un romantique grandiloquent et si Charles voulait vraiment céder à leurs caprices de tragédiens du dimanche, il leur aurait laissé la courtoisie de mourir l'un dans les bras de l'autre, emportant un dernier regard comme ultime souvenir.

Il aurait pu s'y autoriser, quelques décennies plus tôt, pendant ces années bénies où Erik était de retour dans ses bras et où le monde autour d'eux était un endroit moins sinistre, où il avait gagné et abusé du privilège de réapprendre l'homme qu'il aimait après une si longue séparation, où il s'était senti ridiculement plus fort de la présence d'Erik à ses côtés. Il y a eu quelque chose d'idéal dans le vœu de mourir ensemble au terme de leurs années les plus heureuses, alors que leurs rêves commençaient doucement à prendre forme et leurs espoirs se voyaient abandonnés dans les mains les plus capables.

Illusions, maintenant qu'il y repense, mais encore douces même tant de journées à errer dans le noir.

Il aime Erik Lehnsherr, il peut être au moins sûr de ce fait là, et Erik l'aime en retour, assez pour accepter ses suppliques, pour s'allonger sur un autel de pierre et réécrire l'histoire. Oh, son amant ne serait pas de retour en 1973 s'il n'était pas certain de son utilité sur ce champ de bataille particulier – pour quelqu'un qui a depuis si longtemps été privé de liberté, la coercition est la pire des prisons – mais Charles pense qu'Erik n'a pas eu tout à fait tort de contester sa décision.

Il a longtemps cherché une excuse à son retrait, une échappatoire de fumée contre ce qui a semblé sur le coup être une manifestation de sa propre lâcheté. Personne ne se risquerait à dire à voix haute que le Professeur manque de courage mais les joies d'êtres un télépathe sont de pouvoir entendre ce qui se pense à voix basse.

Il pourrait le dire et il l'a dit, d'ailleurs : il ne fait pas confiance à son double de 1973 pour rester stable après une telle invasion. Revenir supplanter sa jeune conscience dans ses heures les plus sinistres pour sauver la communauté mutante et faire revivre des espoirs quasiment enterrés à cette époque est un chemin qui mènera son alter ego à la guérison ou au suicide. Il fait encore moins confiance à l'homme qu'était Erik en 1973 : mû par une rage aveugle contre une humanité injuste, pétri d'idéaux tordus et de douleur distante, il lui suffira d'une pichenette pour qu'il se mette à faire quelque chose de stupide comme tous les tuer et partir en croisade contre le monde entier, ce qui n'est pas un destin plus enviable – ils ont tous vu d'une manière ou d'une autre où les délires de Magneto les auraient menés et personne n'y a jamais été préparé, Erik le premier.

Mais le manque de foi n'a plus été son point faible depuis de longues années. « Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un trébuche ou se perd qu'il est perdu pour toujours » est un credo qu'il s'est constitué au fil du temps et qu'il s'est toujours efforcé d'appliquer de manière égale à tous les individus, comme une déviance presque naturelle de son âme d'instructeur il existe des personnes auxquelles il ne peut l'appliquer ou s'est fatigué à l'essayer mais Charles n'a jamais prétendu à la perfection non plus.

Ce n'est pas la peur qui l'a retenu non plus, quoiqu'il fût fort suffisant de se convaincre qu'il n'est pas effrayé par les enjeux qui balancent leur ultime pari. Il est allé au devant de sa propre mort plusieurs fois, a vu brûler ses accomplissements et mourir de nombreuses personnes chères à son cœur dans d'atroces circonstances – la peur, puisqu'elle existe toujours, ne tient qu'une mince mais saine emprise sur son esprit laissé à l'inquiétude.

C'est peut-être un de ses vieux travers mais il se souvient de 1973 avec une précision accrue et s'il ne peut pas prétendre savoir tout ce qui s'est trafiqué pendant cette courte période de sa vie, il est au moins sûr d'une chose : Charles Xavier, à l'époque, n'a besoin que de deux choses et ce ne sont pas celles que le sérum d'Hank McCoy lui a rendues.

Il pourrait rendre Raven et Erik à son jeune lui-même, assommer leurs idéaux bancals, leur croisade à la limite du risible sous sa connaissance du futur et les amener à considérer d'autres voies, d'autres possibilités sans passer par la case génocide. Il se souvient de sa propre souffrance, de sa malléabilité, de ce qu'il était prêt à donner pour revoir Raven et Erik revenir vers lui il se connaît, il connaît l'homme qu'il était il y a cinquante ans et il est juste d'affirmer qu'une vie sépare les deux, une vie constellée de joies, de peines et de souffrances plus grandes qu'il ne l'a imaginé à l'époque.

Sauf que rêver du retour d'Erik et Raven comme il le faisait à l'époque, croire que leur rédemption est corrélée d'une manière ou d'une autre à sa prétendue salvation est illusoire.

C'est lui-même qui s'est sauvé, peu de temps après les Accords de Paris, l'entrée de Trask sur le devant d'une scène dans l'ombre de laquelle il est resté trop longtemps c'est lui qui s'est regardé un jour dans un miroir et s'est convaincu qu'il ne servait à rien de vivre dans un passé révolu à jamais (Raven étant devenue un assassin et Erik un terroriste mondialement reconnu, il n'avait pas vu d'issue possible pour ces deux là), c'est lui qui a jeté les seringues pleines de sérum, qui s'est remis dans son fauteuil roulant et derrière Cerebro afin de chercher de nouveaux élèves. 1973 et les années avant sont douloureuses mais il est injuste de mesurer sa vie par rapport à ces années-là, ces horribles temps où l'alcool était un médicament contre la douleur et le suicide une option, injuste de confronter sa dépression à ce qu'il a accompli durant les années qui ont suivi. Ni l'absence ni la présence d'Erik ou Raven aurait changé quoi que ce soit à ce qui aurait dû et a été fait.

Erik qui s'est sauvé tout seul. Erik qui a accepté ne rien savoir de l'amour avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qui a eu la patience d'apprendre avec lui, de parcourir le chemin avec sa main dans la sienne Erik qui l'a embrassé une dernière fois avant de s'allonger entre les mains de Kitty Pryde, conscient qu'il s'agissait là de leur ultime adieu, sans promesse de retour – ou un retour vers un futur déformé, né des actions qui l'auront engendré.

Un meilleur futur, il espère. Un futur qu'il n'a aucune envie de voir.

C'est peut-être la lassitude qui l'a poussé à renoncer, plus qu'autre chose. Il a quatre-vingt-treize ans mais son esprit en a touché tant d'autres, a vu tant de belles et atroces choses vivre dans le cœur des hommes qu'il n'a plus tant de force pour affronter une nouvelle réalité. S'il n'y avait eu que réécrire le passé, modifier le cours du temps sans craindre les conséquences, il l'aurait fait dix fois et aurait épargné cette douleur là à Erik mais c'est l'après qui le dépasse : il n'est pas de taille à affronter des esprits vierges de toutes les horreurs qu'il les a vu connaître, il n'est pas prêt à affronter la potentialité du bonheur après avoir ressenti avec tant de violence le désespoir.

Peut-être aurait-il pu considérer cela avant que Trask ne brûle son Institut, avant qu'ils ne soient forcés de fuir leurs maisons et avant que les hurlements silencieux de mutants en détresse ne deviennent une mélodie permanente dans sa tête mais quelque chose lui manque depuis sa mort et son retour, une flamme authentique qu'il n'est jamais parvenu à recouvrer complètement, un poids qui le traîne depuis quelques années et l'enchaîne à cette réalité plus solidement que la gravité.

Il lui paraît juste, s'il est le héraut de toutes les injustices de ce monde, de s'achever avec lui – de même qu'il paraît juste d'offrir à son amant une chance de changer ce même monde dont il a honni les imperfections avec tant de rage une justice qu'il dispense comme les dieux païens de jadis, persuadé d'avoir agi pour le bien d'un plus grand nombre – et ne ressemble-t-il pas à Magneto en pensant ainsi ? Il a si souvent pondéré sur la proximité de leurs idéologies qu'il ne pense même pas à se traiter d'hypocrite.

Mais Erik l'aime, malgré son égoïsme, malgré sa fatigue, malgré sa vieillesse, malgré ses incalculables erreurs qui l'ont laissé derrière. Erik l'aime et se bat pour leur offrir une seconde chance qu'il ne pense pas mériter à l'époque Erik se bat parce qu'il espère, au plus profond de son âme, que Charles sera le meilleur d'entre eux, pour tenir une promesse qu'il lui a faite une décennie auparavant.

« Je t'aime, Charles. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais en douter. »

— _Shalom_, mon amour, murmure-t-il en passant un doigt tendre sur l'étoile de David, bien à l'abri au creux de sa gorge. Nous serons braves.

Dans une vaine tentative pour ignorer les cris et les rugissements qui résonnent au dehors, le Professeur ferme les yeux et prie pour que cela suffise.


	2. the lovers (mystique)

**Crédits** - Stan Lee, Jack Kirby (original), Bryan Singer (Days of Future Past)  
**Base** - X-Men : Days of Future Past  
**Rating** - M  
**Avertissements** - Divergence par rapport au film. Les avertissements valables pour Romulus sont d'application, dans une moindre mesure.

**Spécifique** - Missing scene du chapitre iii (spoilers en conséquences).

**Note** - Une occasion d'explorer la relation entre Hank et Mystique qui est, à mon sens, terriblement négligée, à la fois dans les films et le fandom. Il n'est pour l'instant pas question de romance entre eux mais je ne néglige pas la possibilité que leur relation prenne un tournant romantique une fois qu'ils auront réglés leur problèmes communicationnels comme des grands. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**Avalon**

* * *

_the lovers (mystique)_

(enfin, cette carte peut signifier le choix, habituellement sur le plan moral ou éthique)

Mystique doit avouer avec un certain dépit se perd un peu dans la cuisine de son frère.

A juste titre, si on prend le temps d'y réfléchir. Cela fait onze ans qu'elle n'y a plus mis les pieds et la pièce a très certainement vu bon nombres de rénovations depuis : d'abord pour s'accommoder au handicap de Charles – elle a remarqué que peu de choses sont situées à la mi-hauteur, désormais et que les couloirs sont plus larges – et ensuite pour accueillir les étudiants dont les journaux ont fait mention, même s'il est évident à en juger par les murs défraîchis, la poussière qui vole et les dortoirs vides que le bâtiment est laissé à l'abandon depuis un certain moment. Étrange car même lorsqu'ils étaient à l'autre bout du monde, Charles se souciait tout de même d'entretenir Westchester un minimum – mais peut-être que son frère d'adoption ne se soucie plus de ces choses-là, désormais.

La jeune femme repousse la vague d'agacement et de culpabilité qui lui traverse le corps à chaque fois que ses pensées s'attardent plus de quelques minutes sur le propriétaire des lieux. Elle est furieuse de n'avoir plus que de l'agacement à lui consacrer et furieuse de ressentir ces remords qui pèsent trop lourd mais lorsqu'elle a décidé de ne plus revenir, même après Dallas, même après la dissolution de la Confrérie qu'Erik a essayé de construire, même après que cette tête de fer blanc se soit fait _capturer _comme un bleu, elle a cru que c'était pour de bon.

Apparemment, le futur, le destin ou ce genre de couillonnades qu'Erik lui a raconté pour se donner un genre de beau rôle qui ne lui va pas du tout, ce futur-là a d'autres idées, des idées qui parlent d'extinction, de massacres, de camps de concentration et de l'improbable réconciliation entre Erik et son frère – Mystique ne sait pas où il est allé la chercher, celle-là, mais elle aurait bien voulu la voir.

Ou pas. Magneto lui a dit que Charles était mort dans son futur après tout et cette connaissance ne devrait pas lui faire de mal – elle ose assumer qu'elle est morte aussi dans les quelques cinquante ans qui les séparent du futur dont Erik revient – notons tous l'usage du conditionnel. Elle a accepté l'éventualité de sa mort depuis un bout de temps, une nécessité née du combat qu'elle mène depuis les derrières de scène depuis plus longtemps que le temps qu'elle a passé dans ce triste manoir Charles, au moins, était censé être en sécurité derrière les murs épais de son école, était censé vivre caché, peut-être épouvantablement malheureux parce que c'était une tête de mule mais moins susceptible de mourir flingué dans son sommeil par un membre du gouvernement trop zélé ou un espion revanchard.

Il était censé pouvoir se protéger, son insupportable grand frère.

Jamais elle n'a songé à chercher dans la tête du télépathe, le sérum de McCoy ou dans les cabinets fermés à double tour de Sharon Xavier ce qui serait le plus susceptible de le blesser (elle aurait dû).

Et à le voir interagir avec Erik, elle ne doute plus que son frère a dû perdre plus qu'un ami, une sœur et ses jambes à Cuba…

— Mystique ? appelle la voix claire d'Hank, dont la tête émerge depuis le couloir qui mène au hall principal. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La mutante bleue acquiesce d'un bref coup de tête, renonce à justifier sa présence dans la cuisine. Peut-être ressent-il la même sensation aliénante qu'elle, cette impression d'étouffement en observant Erik toucher Charles comme un homme assoiffé se noierait dans une oasis peut-être se sent-il trahi par cette proximité qui aurait dû être évidente avec le recul mais n'en est que plus brutale encore aujourd'hui. Mystique se sent certainement trahie, quelque part, et elle ne serait dire si c'est par le fait que son frère a réussi à lui cacher qu'il couchait avec l'homme qu'elle a suivi sans regarder en arrière pendant tout ce temps ou par le fait qu'Erik ait abandonné son amant dans une situation sans apparemment lui donner la courtoisie d'un avertissement pour ensuite aller jouer les justiciers à travers le monde.

Plus crûment, elle se sent profondément idiote de ne rien avoir remarqué avant et Hank a la malchance de mettre son nez qui a l'air trop humain pour être honnête dans ce qui ne le regarde pas elle attaque, grinçante.

— Tu savais que mon frère se tapait Magneto ?

Hank recule légèrement, comme s'il avait été menacé et elle pince les lèvres, coupable. Son ancien allié – « béguin » si elle veut être correcte mais ce navire-là a coulé bien avant d'avoir quitté le port – n'a été rien d'autre sinon patient et courtois jusqu'ici, ce qui est une décence que ni son insupportable frère qui tient à l'appeler « Raven » envers et contre tout ni son estimé ancien chef qui la rabroue comme si elle était une gamine colérique – ce qu'elle est peut-être à ses yeux, si on en croit l'âge qu'il se donne, mais futur foiré ou non, elle ne se laissera pas marcher dessus – n'ont tenu à lui accorder. Il offre sans rien lui devoir et rien que pour ça, elle lui doit au moins la pareille.

— Jésus, Mystique… souffle le scientifique en ôtant ses lunettes. Accuse-moi d'être le gardien de tous les secrets sordides de ton frère, merci bien…

— Non, je… Je m'excuse. C'était… Je n'aurais pas dû te poser cette question, répond-elle précipitamment, s'attirant un regard curieux, fatigué et reconnaissant.

— Oui mais en un sens… ça éclaircit certaines choses, non ? Ils ont toujours été proches, même pour des amis, et ça m'a semblé logique parce qu'ils avaient plus ou moins le même âge mais c'est vrai qu'Erik… enfin, Magneto n'a jamais socialisé facilement avec nous. Et puis Charles… j'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait pris l'abandon d'Erik trop à cœur, après Cuba, mais j'imagine que ça fait plus de sens quand c'est la personne dont on est amoureux.

« J'imagine. » Mystique lève un coin de bouche amer, révélant une canine blanche. Si elle voulait une confession écrite de ce qu'Hank McCoy n'avait pas ressenti pour elle, elle n'aurait pas pu avoir mieux. Paraphée, en double exemplaire, dont un encadré sur son bureau. _Ah !_

— J'imagine, ouais, maugrée la jeune femme en baissant légèrement la tête, refusant de se sentir blessée pour un béguin qu'elle a eu onze ans auparavant et qui n'a rien donné, en plus – c'est elle qui a laissé tomber Hank, elle a eu d'autres amants depuis, des hommes et des femmes de tous les âges et de toutes les races, et elle ne regrette absolument pas McCoy, ses grandes mains maladroites et ses yeux bleus que cachent ses lunettes ridicules. Mais tout de même, cela pique.

— Merde, Ra… Mystique, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Bon sang, ça fait onze ans que je me ressasse ce discours et je fais tout de travers quand vient le bon moment.

— Quel discours ? demande-t-elle sans infliction dans la voix, sa curiosité crevée comme une baudruche.

— Je… mince, comment dire, j'ai perdu mes mots… pourtant, j'avais tout bien préparé…

Il hoche doucement la tête, préoccupé par elle-ne-sait quel monologue interne qu'il se raconte avec monotonie et s'appuie contre un plan de travail délaissé, soudain bien plus âgé que le milieu de sa trentaine tout juste atteint. Peut-être, se demande-t-elle en l'observant s'affaisser sur lui-même ainsi, a-t-elle eu tort de le penser si détaché de la potentialité de leur perte collective mais à côté de Charles, de ses crises où il finit allongé sur le sol, de ses larmes, de sa colère si nue, si vibrante, Mystique suppose que n'importe qui aurait eu l'air effacé.

Elle n'a jamais trouvé Hank particulièrement effacé pendant le temps qu'ils ont passé ici mais c'est peut-être un dégât collatéral de vivre continuellement dans l'ombre de Charles Xavier, qui prend tellement d'espace que c'en est naturel pour lui d'être le point d'attention de tous les regards. Peut-être est-ce un point que tous les télépathes partagent, si on se réfère à Emma Frost. Peut-être Hank a-t-il tout simplement remplacé Raven, à la simple différence qu'il semble se complaire à sa place sans problèmes.

Mais – non, c'est injuste pour Hank et pour Charles de penser ainsi. Elle est partie sans jeter un regard en arrière et ni Charles ni elle ne sont les mêmes personnes qu'ils étaient il y a onze ans assumer le contraire est contre-productif pour l'instant.

Jésus Christ, elle a la migraine. Dans quelle galère s'est-elle embarquée ?

— Mystique, écoute… finit par soupirer Hank en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs, découragé et misérable. Je sais que j'ai onze ans de retard et que tu es probablement à mille lieues de tout ça aujourd'hui mais… je me suis toujours dit après Cuba et tout le fiasco que je te devais des excuses et… enfin, voilà. J'ai… j'ai été vraiment nul avec toi et je suis désolé. Tu ne méritais pas que je te traite comme je l'ai fait. Je te demande pardon.

La jeune femme ne s'est pas vraiment attendue à des excuses mais entre Charles qui la traite encore comme la gamine qu'elle n'est plus et Erik qui a l'air de vouloir lui coller deux baffes à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche, alors même si ça cache sans doute une motivation quelconque, elle les prend avec reconnaissance. Hank a l'air vaguement moins nauséeux maintenant qu'il a déballé sa culpabilité et elle-même admet être plus légère d'un minuscule cran.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Hank ? demande la mutante, impassible.

Il l'observe, incapable de masquer sa surprise gênée.

— Rien… rien de vraiment spécial, tu vois ? Juste… mettre les choses à plat. Être honnête et tout ça. Je… je te devais des excuses depuis un paquet d'années et elles sont faites maintenant, je n'ai pas besoin de… je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, d'accord ? Ca va. Je peux vivre avec.

Si ce qu'il affirme est vrai, alors c'est plutôt rafraîchissant mais en même temps, elle n'a jamais vu Hank se montrer malhonnête. Hésitante, elle croise les bras et débat un moment avec elle-même. Des excuses sont bien la dernière chose qu'elle pensait obtenir mais puisqu'ils en sont là…

— Je… écoute, c'est vrai, je t'en voulais. Tu m'as blessée en me faisant choisir entre ton sérum et ma forme naturelle et je dois admettre que… j'étais contente que ton plan t'ait explosé à la figure quand je t'ai vu le jour d'après. C'était mesquin, d'accord, mais tu venais de me repousser alors je me suis dit que… je ne sais pas, que c'était une vengeance appropriée.

Le jeune homme évite franchement son regard, baissant une paire d'yeux humiliés sur ses mains serrées. Mystique grimace légèrement avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne lui doit rien de plus que sa politesse et encore, uniquement parce qu'il l'a traitée avec plus de respect et de courtoisie qu'elle n'en a reçue depuis un certain temps. C'est une faveur qu'elle lui fait et uniquement au nom de leur amitié passée.

— J'espère que tu es contente, alors, lâche-t-il avec une amertume qu'elle a déjà vue sur le visage de Charles dans l'avion, quelques heures plus tôt. Pour une inexplicable raison, cela l'agace profondément – les excuses sont belles mais elle n'acceptera pas sa colère. Il n'a pas le droit de jouer cette carte, pas alors qu'il a lâchement fui devant son défi, devant la simple possibilité d'afficher sa différence.

Il aurait dû être _fier_, pas se complaire dans l'ombre de l'épave de son frère qui, sans Erik pour lui donner un bon coup de pied bien placé, n'avait jusque là été bon qu'à geindre sur son sort.

— Je l'étais peut-être, contre-t-elle avec aigreur, mais à quoi bon ? Tu te caches encore, même aujourd'hui. Où est passé le Hank McCoy qui rêvait de bâtir un futur où nous pourrions tous vivre en paix, sans avoir honte ? « Mutant et fier de l'être », tu te rappelles ?

Avec surprise, elle le voit éclater d'un rire sans joie, plein d'une rancœur qui ne lui sied pas.

— Ca, c'est uniquement quand ça vous arrange, Mystique, la raisonne-t-il. Les mutants qui ne collent pas à votre idéal, vous les laissez simplement mourir derrière vous.

Quelque chose de chaud et laid lui transperce l'estomac mais elle n'a pas le temps de répliquer pour se défendre de son injuste accusation qu'il secoue déjà la tête avec force, ses sourcils froncés comme pour désapprouver les arguments qu'il n'a pas entendu.

— Non, je sais ce que tu vas dire mais je suis désolé. Tu peux te donner le beau rôle tant que tu voudras, ça ne changera rien aux faits : vous avez tout simplement quitté cette plage en nous laissant à la merci d'humains qui pensaient qu'on venait d'essayer de déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale et en condamnant l'issue de secours. Le seul qui aurait pu nous sortir de là sans verser de sang, c'était Charles et il était en train de lutter pour _respirer_ à ce moment-là.

Mystique cligne des yeux, abrutie par l'information. Certainement, si Charles avait pu lui dire adieu en lui criant presque de partir avec Erik, il n'avait pas pu être si mal en point que ça, si ?

Non, elle n'en croit pas un mot.

— Il m'a… non, il m'a dit de partir. Il _m'a dit_ de m'en aller avec Erik !

— Et tu es sa sœur, non ? rétorque Hank d'un air las, l'animosité dans sa voix déjà retombée. Tu es censée le connaître un peu mieux que ça et Erik aussi, pour ce que ça vaut. Comment aurait-il réagi si son meilleur ami – merde, son amant, c'est encore pire maintenant qu'on le sait – était mort à Cuba à cause de ses propres pouvoirs et d'une humaine qui n'a pas pensé deux fois avant de sortir son flingue ? Erik était déjà à deux doigts de tout faire exploser avant ça, tu crois que ça aurait arrangé les choses ?

Elle ne lui fera pas le plaisir de répondre, ce qui semble l'énerver davantage, briser son calme si méticuleusement cultivé.

— Tu parles d'être mutant et fier, Mystique, mais Charles a raison. Ce ne sont que de beaux discours en l'air si tout ce que vous comptez faire, c'est tuer nos ennemis les plus éminents dans les endroits les plus publics qui soient, tout en criant votre slogan au monde entier sans avoir la moindre idée de quoi faire ensuite. Vous prêchez une révolution que vous êtes incapables de mener et après, on se demande pourquoi vous en êtes là où vous êtes en ce moment.

Il n'a pas le droit. Il _n'a pas le droit_ de l'accuser ainsi alors qu'il a très certainement passé la dernière décennie à se planquer dans les jambes de son frère. Mystique siffle et crache avec défi sur le sol de la cuisine où elle est un jour venue trouver refuge, montrant vicieusement ses dents blanches.

— Au moins, _nous _avons fait quelque chose !

— Et ça vous aura avancé à quoi ? Votre groupe dissolu, vos membres disparus et votre chef en prison pendant dix ans parce que vous ne prenez pas la peine de voir plus loin que les résultats immédiats. Je suis désolé de savoir que ça s'est mal terminé pour vous, Mystique, et je le suis vraiment mais qu'espérais-tu, que nous volions sans hésiter à votre secours ? Avec Sean enterré, moi encore bleu et Charles encore en train de se remettre de ses blessures ?

— Comment peux-tu dire ça, tu n'as jamais voulu voir ce que nous essayions de construire. Tu n'as même pas _essayé_ de comprendre, Hank !

— Non, répond Hank avec un calme abrupt. C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas essayé de te comprendre à l'époque et c'était nul de ma part. Je comprends ça, maintenant, je comprends que je n'aurais pas dû te forcer à choisir entre mon… mes sentiments et ta nature et je le regrette. Personne ne devrait te forcer à suivre une voie que tu n'as pas envie de suivre ou de mener une vie qui ne te correspond pas, pas moi et encore moins les deux autres imbéciles qui sont dans cette maison.

Elle sent la rage battre graduellement en retraite. Erik l'a toujours encouragée à être elle-même mais – non, pour tout ce qu'elle lui doit, elle doit reconnaître le stratagème pour ce qu'il a été. Magneto l'a utilisée, avait besoin d'une suivante, une alliée sur laquelle se reposer et peut-être avait-il trop de respect pour Charles ou le sentiment que celui-ci ne le suivrait jamais aveuglément, toujours est-il qu'elle n'a jamais hésité à le suivre jusqu'à ce que le fiasco de Dallas se produise.

— J'ai dit que je pouvais comprendre ta colère, continue Hank – et il semble moins fatigué maintenant, moins alourdi et grave que lorsqu'ils se sont accordés sur le plan pour arrêter Trask – et c'est vrai, jusqu'à un certain point, mais être en colère ne veut pas dire que tu peux entrer ici et nous insulter à ta guise, Charles et moi, simplement parce que notre façon de gérer les dix dernières années ne convient pas à ton idéal étriqué ou encore tu as le droit nous attaquer dans notre propre maison et ensuite t'attendre à ce que nous te traitions en alliée. Je te donne le bénéfice du doute au nom de notre ancienne amitié mais recommence ce que tu as fait dans le hall et je _n'hésiterais_ pas à t'envoyer dans le décor.

Il est encore beau, songe-t-elle avec incrédulité alors qu'elle observe la dévotion furieuse qui gronde derrière ses yeux bleus. Il est beau et elle s'en veut parce qu'elle a dépassé son attirance adolescente pour Hank McCoy, ses stupides lèvres et ses cheveux noirs, parce qu'elle est toujours en colère contre lui, d'autant plus pourquoi, parce qu'elle se sent peut-être un peu coupable de voir les cernes qui lui tombent sous les paupières, l'expression dure et impardonnable, le regard clair et blessé et parce qu'elle a furieusement envie de le gifler et de l'embrasser dans cet ordre ou non.

Mais Mystique ne prend pas les menaces à la légère et il lui facilite la tâche, dans un sens – leur décalage rendra sans doute la séparation plus facile lorsque viendra la fin, fût-elle demain ou un jour à venir. Elle peut s'en contenter.

— Je peux promettre de ne pas trahir nos frères et sœurs, Hank, mais ne m'en demande pas davantage. Je ne suis plus celle que tu as connue.

— Ca me va, répond-il d'un ton affable en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, je ne suis pas vraiment prêt à te pardonner non plus. On peut… on peut dire qu'on est quittes, non ?

Il hésite un moment et tend timidement la main vers elle, un geste de paix qu'elle aurait sans doute trouvé horripilant venant d'un autre homme mais… il lui a présenté des excuses, alors qu'elle n'en attendait pas et elle se sent un peu plus légère de les avoir entendues. Lui pardonner sera sans doute un long processus mais contrairement à ce qu'elle ressent pour Charles en ce moment – ou pour Erik mais l'histoire est encore tout autre – c'est quelque chose qu'elle peut envisager.

Dans un futur indéterminé. Peut-être.

Elle secoue doucement la tête elle sait qu'elle paraît ingrate voire puérile mais elle n'a pas envie de lui donner cette courtoisie, pas après sa menace (justifiée ou non, Mystique n'a pas envie de se pencher sur la question). Il semble avoir compris presque en même temps qu'elle car il retire instantanément son geste, un peu comme s'il venait de toucher une plaque brûlante.

— Bien. Euh… c'est tout ce que j'avais à… enfin, je vais m'occuper de ces faux passeports et… essaie de manger un peu, d'accord ? Je reviens.

Hank s'enfuit de la cuisine avant qu'elle ne se décide sur les mérites de le retenir ou non. Elle est soulagée, au final, mais incapable d'étouffer un léger pincement au cœur dont elle ignore la vraie nature. Peut-être est-ce une déception ou de l'agacement ou autre chose encore mais se pencher sur des sentiments ridicules ne va pas faire bouger les choses et les attachements parasites sont le dernier des problèmes dont elle tient à s'encombrer maintenant. Pas avec Trask en liberté, Erik venant du futur et Charles essayant d'imiter une loque vivante – Mystique a bien assez de ces trois-là avant de rajouter ses propres problèmes sur le tas.

Tout de même, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se dire en ouvrant les placards que ça ne la dérangerait pas tant que ça si Hank McCoy l'appelait Raven encore une fois.


	3. the sun (pyro)

**Crédits** - Stan Lee, Jack Kirby (original), Bryan Singer (Days of Future Past)  
**Base -** X-Men : Days of Future Past  
**Rating** - T  
**Avertissements** - Out of character!Bobby Drake. Divergence par rapport au film. Les avertissements valables pour Romulus sont d'application, dans une moindre mesure.

**Spécifique -** Peut se lire indépendamment de Romulus.

**Note** - Né d'une extrapolation sur l'absence notable de Mystique, Pyro et des autres anciens alliés de Magneto dans le futur dystopique et sur le fait que les gens que recherchent Xavier et Magneto au début du film sont à la fois des anciens membres des X-Men et de la Confrérie, j'ai pris l'occasion de revenir sur ce qui a mené à la formation de ce groupe et sur ce que sont devenus les membres de la Confrérie telle qu'on l'a vue dans la trilogie. Quelques premières pistes posées ici mais rassurez-vous, des compléments viendront. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**Avalon**

* * *

the sun (pyro)

_(dans un monde de chaos, il y a toujours un point de silence et de calme)_

Sans doute à la surprise générale – et il le saurait probablement s'il écoutait mais il a passé sa vie à écouter les autres alors il envoie glorieusement se faire foutre ceux qui murmurent dans son dos, tant mieux si ça leur déplaît – Pyro est un des premiers à tendre une main secourable aux anciens élèves de l'Institut Xavier.

Il est le second de Mystique depuis longtemps et il ose dire qu'il a assez entrevu de son passé avec le Prof et Magneto pour savoir que c'est là qu'elle le veut et pas à cause de la connerie sentimentale dont elle fait preuve lorsque Xavier est concerné mais parce que leurs pairs sont égarés, sans points de repère laissés et qu'à défaut de les enrôler dans la Nouvelle Confrérie – vraiment, il respecte Mystique parce que merde, la nana sait vous rendre vos coups, surtout quand vous ne les attendiez plus et elle préfère viser les couilles mais il faut lui reconnaître qu'elle est merdique dès qu'il s'agit d'inventer des pseudonymes qui tiennent à peu près la route – il s'agit d'abord de venir en aide à ceux que la haine des humains ont si cruellement exposés.

« Mutant et fier » est leur vieux credo et mutant n'est pas solitaire, surtout pas après ce qu'ils viennent de se manger dans la gueule : pas que l'Institut signifie encore quelque chose de particulier pour lui mais ça reste un symbole, un bastion – attaquer l'école de Xavier revient à attaquer leurs gosses et rien que d'y repenser, Pyro se sent l'envie de cramer une ou deux villes. Il a râlé mais plus pour la forme qu'autre chose : il mentirait s'il disait que ce n'est pas ici qu'il veut être, auprès de ses pairs démunis, apeurés, dépassés.

Il a beau ne vouloir rien avoir à faire avec la moitié de ces péteux de X-Men, il n'empêche qu'ils sont malgré eux un genre de famille distante ou mieux des pairs, un pan de l'unité qu'ils s'efforcent tous de réclamer comme la leur, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Unité, tu parles. C'est une foutaise à laquelle il a peine à croire depuis qu'il s'est fait défoncer la tronche à San Francisco par son bâtard d'ex-meilleur ami, un vieux principe qu'il soupçonne Magneto d'avoir laissé tomber lui aussi depuis un sacré bout de temps si on considère à quelle vitesse le vieil homme est retourné ramper dans les bras de son amant après que celui-ci soit revenu à la vie, laissant tomber leur soi-disant noble cause pour se vautrer dans une inaction qui ne lui sied guère. Rien que d'y repenser, Pyro retient à peine une grimace. Magneto et Xavier, qui l'aurait cru ?

Lui, il l'aurait cru, si on le lui avait dit avant San Francisco. Merde, il se souvient encore de la fois où le vieux a failli lui démonter la cervelle après que le Prof ait été réduit en miettes par la version veuve noire de Jean Grey et ce n'est pas un souvenir franchement gai de se savoir à la merci d'un mec qui peut ordonner à votre sang de se barrer de vos veines pour peu qu'il se concentre et que vous l'ayez foutu en rogne.

Non pas que le vieux Magneto en soit capable aujourd'hui : il a perdu ses pouvoirs il y a un paquet d'années, après tout, et d'après ce qu'il a entendu, en reprendre possession a été difficile. Y a qu'à le voir aujourd'hui, enfoncé jusqu'au nez dans sa retraite domestique avec le Prof… Pyro plaindrait peut-être le gus s'il ne le pensait pas capable de tomber plus bas et il doit avouer que chaque moment qu'il perd à regarder sa pathétique silhouette en train de caresser mièvrement l'épaule de son « vieil ami » ne fait que descendre l'iconique figure dans son estime.

Pas qu'il lui en restait beaucoup à la base mais quand même, c'est Magneto, merde, son nom seul suffit à faire pisser dans leur froc les politiques aux mains grasses et aux fronts rouges, à faire trembler leurs mijaurées de secrétaires qui sucent leurs patrons pour ne pas perdre leurs postes, à faire pleurer toutes les mères indignes de mutants dans leur sommeil.

Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il en a à foutre de Xavier et Magneto, après tout ? Il suffit de les voir quasiment collés l'un à l'autre pour piger qu'ils ne se quitteront probablement plus, trop perdus dans leur toquade ou dans les décennies de frustration sexuelle accumulée et il aurait plus de résultats à demander au soleil de ne pas se coucher ce soir que de tenter de pousser ce lâche de Xavier à enfin _agir_ il les laisse volontiers à Mystique, si elle se prend la lubie de les convaincre de les suivre – et il ne la met pas au-delà de cette bizarre lubie. Pyro n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ces poules mouillées sentimentales, il a bien assez de raviver les feux de la haine dans le cœur des gens trop blessés par les actions des humains.

La plupart ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec lui, ce qu'il peut piger jusqu'à un certain point – merde, elle remonte à des années, cette bataille à la con et c'est _eux_ qui ont gagné, en plus, qui aurait pu penser que ses anciens compagnons de dortoir soient aussi rancuniers – mais certains sont à bout, las des mensonges et de la rage aveugle, de l'ignorance de ces pathétiques humains contre laquelle ils ne peuvent rien faire sinon se battre. Pyro les connaît bien, ces petits cons qui pensent qu'ils ont assez de rancœur pour renverser l'équilibre du monde, ces pouffiasses qui se croient en action de grâce juste parce qu'elles ont de la colère à revendre. Il était comme eux, autrefois, et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il lui suffit de quelques mots compatissants, dansant sur la carte de la compréhension et de la promesse.

Il a changé, depuis. La cicatrice qui lui mange la joue droite, souvenir d'une victoire amèrement gagnée contre ces ordures d'humains qui se croient les prophètes d'un ramassis de conneries, n'est qu'une preuve parmi tant d'autres, une marque qu'il porte comme un « voyez ça, tocards, j'avais raison » amer.

Il n'est pas le seul, si on en croit l'air sinistre de Drake – timide, taquin, trop gentil Bobby – qui se place délibérément sur son chemin.

Pyro montre une canine, décidément pas d'humeur à commencer à ressortir les vieilles photos du collège. Tout ce qu'il a à dire aujourd'hui à Bobby Drake se résume à un poing bien senti dans la gueule et ça devrait être pareil en face après tout ce temps depuis San Francisco, il ne peut pas imaginer que son ex-meilleur ami ait autre chose à lui dire.

Et pourtant, ce dernier semble prêt à entamer la conversation, comme si de rien n'était. _Incroyable_. Pyro le coupe dans son élan avec agacement, s'épargnant sans doute des platitudes débiles que les gens avec des manières insistent pour avoir.

— J'n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ton bavardage, Drake, alors soit tu me dis franco pourquoi tu viens me taper la causette, soit tu te casses.

A sa surprise, Drake ne bouge pas d'un cheveu, le toise gentiment de la hauteur qu'il a dû gagner depuis son ultime poussée de croissance. Il esquisse même un sourire, l'enfoiré, ce qui a le mérite de lui donner la méchante envie de lui cramer les sourcils.

— T'as pas changé d'un pouce, John.

Bordel, mais est-ce qu'il arrive à ce Captain Igloo en mousse de piger un peu ce qu'on lui raconte des fois ou est-ce qu'il doit s'improviser instituteur de maternelle pour lui faire avaler la leçon ?! Il a rarement connu des branleurs aussi lents à la détente et ceux qui l'ont été ne le sont pas restés après quelques poils roussis. Peut-être est-ce dont Drake a besoin, tout compte fait ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu n'comprends pas dans « j'n'ai pas le temps de t'écouter » ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il y a des gens qui ont des choses à faire ici alors si tu veux t'amuser rouvrir les albums de vacances, va le faire avec quelqu'un que ça intéressera.

Drake a décidé d'être particulièrement énervant aujourd'hui car au lieu de se barrer la queue entre les jambes comme tout être censé le ferait, il se contente de lever les paumes vers le ciel. Au moins son faux enthousiasme est-il retombé presque tout de suite, grâce au ciel.

— Attends, je n'voulais pas… c'est… je t'ai entendu parler à Piotr et Warren tout à l'heure et… 'fin, tout le monde sait que t'es pas uniquement ici par charité, hein. Tu rameutes pour votre Nouvelle Confrérie.

Pyro lève un sourcil, guère impressionné. Ses alliés ne sont pas connus pour être particulièrement bénévoles – c'est le lot de Xavier et de sa troupe, ça – et même sans les instructions de Mystique, il ne se serait pas privé pour interpréter les ordres et venir taper là où ça fait encore mal. Un mutant convaincu est une arme de plus contre les humains et leurs sales tours, leurs antidotes et leurs bombes, un pas vers le triomphe de leur existence mais s'ils veulent espérer gagner ce à quoi ils ont droit, ils font bien de ne pas se leurrer : la division, la solitude sont leurs premiers ennemis.

« Rappelez-vous que même dans vos plus sombres moments : vous n'êtes pas seuls » a dit Mystique lorsqu'elle les a rassemblés après San Francisco, irradiée d'assurance et d'une douleur partagée – et John, encore meurtri par la défaite, se souvient d'avoir pensé que ouais, il pouvait croire ça.

C'est bien la seule chose à laquelle il veut encore croire, ces temps-ci.

— T'ouvres les yeux, Bobby, des fois ? se récrie Pyro, bien décidé ne pas céder une parcelle du terrain sur lequel il se tient. Ils ont _cramé l'Institut_ avec leurs putains de Sentinelles. Ils nous suivent à la trace, maintenant. Ils n'vont pas s'arrêter là et on n'sera jamais de trop pour nous les repousser. Si ma présence te pose un problème…

— Je veux en être, coupe Iceman d'un air grave.

… Hu. Attends, _quoi_ ?

Pyro rejette la tête en arrière et jauge longuement son ancien ami, réellement cette fois-ci. Bobby Drake est depuis longtemps passé de l'état de crevette aux longues jambes à un type qu'il n'aurait probablement pas reconnu s'il ne brûlait pas de l'envie maladie de lui carrer son poing dans le nez mais quelque chose ne colle pas sur la silhouette dure qu'il a en face des yeux : il aurait dû avoir l'air confiant, presque insouciant des jeunes à l'aube de leur vingtaine, quand ceux-ci se savent forts du fait qu'ils n'ont plus rien à prouver, quand ils peuvent enfin regarder réclamer leur vie avec les armes de l'adolescence.

Ca n'est pas le cas, bien sûr. Bobby a les yeux cernés par le doute et l'inquiétude, les joues que mange une barbe négligée, les coins de bouche plissés et les poings qui se serrent et se relaxent constamment, comme s'il s'attendait à devoir les utiliser sous peu. Bobby a la posture rigide des combattants et le corps endurci par une guerre qu'il mène depuis trop longtemps les yeux trop pleins d'une connaissance que les jeunes gens ne devraient pas posséder.

Les choses sont pourtant ainsi faites. Peut-être qu'autrefois, Pyro aurait pu sympathiser mais après six ans à se battre continuellement ? Il a appris à savoir à quel point le monde est injuste et cruel – il n'a aucune forme d'affection pour les gens qui se bornent à y voir de la bonté, aucune pitié pour les aveugles volontaires et encore moins pour ceux qui perdent la force de leur résister.

— C'n'est pas de la rigolade, Bobby, assène-t-il durement.

— Je sais, répond Drake avec fermeté. Je ne plaisante pas.

Il n'en a effectivement pas l'air mais Pyro ne peut pas donner le bénéfice du doute, pas alors que Mystique compte sur lui.

— C'est la guerre, là dehors. Tu crois que tu as tout vu dans tes précieuses infos ? T'es loin du compte. Ils dissèquent des gosses dans leurs labos pour fabriquer leurs putains de Sentinelles. Ces bouchers ne nous font pas de cadeaux et on n'leur en fait pas non plus : si tu y vas, tu les crames tous jusqu'au dernier et tu te réjouis de leur entendre gueuler après leur mère.

Bobby le fixe avec son grand regard clair, un plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire il n'a pas bronché, cependant. Pyro doit reconnaître qu'il a du cran, même si ça ne suffit évidemment pas.

— Je sais ce que vous faites, John. Si tu crois que… Je peux tuer. Je l'ai déjà fait.

Pyro lève les yeux au ciel mais laisse tomber. Il sera toujours temps d'y revenir lorsque les premiers sangs seront versés. Pour l'heure…

— Et que pense ton précieux Prof de tout ça ?

— Le Professeur nous a toujours encouragés à faire nos choix, le réprimande doucement Bobby. Il ne t'a jamais forcé à revenir, non ?

Pyro siffle, méprisant. Il ne doute pas que Xavier aurait pu le faire s'il l'avait voulu c'est précisément pour ça que l'homme ne lui inspire plus que du dédain aujourd'hui. Si lui avait eu tout ce pouvoir, cette effrayante capacité à plier le monde selon sa propre volonté, il n'aurait pas hésité à remodeler le tout pour créer quelque chose de meilleur, quitte à faire table rase de toutes les injustices, de tous les salopards du monde entier. Il n'aurait pas eu peur de se salir les mains.

— Et ta copine ? Elle doit être fière, je suppose, de voir son mec changer de camp.

Son ton est définitivement railleur, cette fois-ci, prêt à piquer sur le sujet sensible et il doit admettre : c'est plus par mesquinerie qu'autre chose.

Ca fonctionne, en tous cas. Son ancien ami fronce les sourcils, se fend d'une petite grimace.

— Rogue est libre de faire ses propres choix, John, comme je suis libre de faire les miens. Je ne fais pas ça pour elle mais parce que je crois que c'est ce qui est juste. Et pour ton info, ça fait un moment qu'on n'est plus ensemble.

Cela… l'étonne de le savoir. Bobby et Rogue ont toujours eu l'air d'un couple plutôt solide, même après les évènements de San Francisco – non pas que Pyro puisse leur reprocher d'avoir finalement craqué. Elle est loin l'époque où ils étaient tous des ados jouant à rêver de leur avenir. Le temps change les gens plus sûrement que le soleil se couche, il en sait quelque chose.

Peut-être que le type face à lui a changé lui aussi, avec toute la violence que son corps raconte. Peut-être que s'il s'y autorise, il pourra un jour voir à quel point et peut-être que ce jour-là, il pourra apprécier Bobby Drake à nouveau.

C'est un luxe qu'il ne peut pas prendre le temps de se donner, pourtant. Ils sont en guerre contre une hydre monstrueuse et chaque jour voit son lot de morts, de prisonniers, de souffrances : il peut crever demain, Drake peut crever demain et tout se finira de toute façon dans le sang et la ruine.

Pyro renifle et hoche brièvement la tête, sans faire plus de cérémonie. Qui s'en soucie, de toute façon ? Tout le monde saura bien assez tôt les alliances qui se sont conclues durant ces heures de trêve et ils seront très vite replongés dans le chaos.

— Suis-moi, tocard, et regarde pas en arrière.

Tout ce qu'il peut offrir à Bobby Drake aujourd'hui, c'est de pleurer quand il enterrera son cadavre.


	4. the devil (brotherhood)

**Crédits** - Stan Lee, Jack Kirby (original), Bryan Singer (Days of Future Past)  
**Base** - X-Men : Days of Future Past  
**Rating** - T  
**Avertissements** - Divergence par rapport au film. Les avertissements valables pour Romulus sont d'application, dans une moindre mesure.

**Spécifique** - Peut se lire relativement indépendamment de Romulus; spoilers minimes du chapitre iii.

**Note** - Un ficlet dont la chronologie se surpepose au précédent, donc il fait sens de le voir comme un prolongement de la réflexion qui a mené à sa création. Le futur sombre est, comme toujours, très sympathique à explorer. La suite de Romulus est toujours en cours, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez le temps qu'elle prend. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**Avalon**

* * *

_**the devil (brotherhood)**_

(la plus importante leçon que le Diable vous apprend, c'est que vous pouvez vous libérer des restrictions qui vous enchaînent à n'importe quel moment)

Mystique les voit pour la dernière fois après avoir vu l'Institut brûler sur toutes les chaînes de télévision.

C'est une éventualité à laquelle elle est préparée depuis longtemps, depuis que les agents de Trask – longtemps décédé mais toujours présent, hantant sa mémoire comme un cauchemar familier – ont marqué dans sa chair qu'aucun endroit n'était plus sûr, pas même les derniers retranchements de son corps, des plis de sa peau qu'elle aurait juré inviolables. Peut-être est cette leçon impitoyable qui l'a à jamais éloignée de son frère car qui pourrait encore faire confiance à quelqu'un capable de déchirer votre esprit et d'en mettre les plus intimes parties à nu après le genre de tortures qu'elle a subie ? Elle connaît Charles mieux que personne elle est la première à savoir que sa compassion, si éternelle paraisse-t-elle, a des limites en lesquelles elle n'a pas confiance. S'il a eu des réserves face à sa froideur, Charles n'a jamais mis de mots, mentaux ou physiques, dessus et elle a toujours veillé à se montrer reconnaissante, presque pour se protéger d'une trahison jamais venue – il est loin le temps où elle est apparu petite fille sur le carrelage impeccable de sa cuisine, capable de faire confiance à n'importe qui lui montrerait un peu de compassion.

Mais son frère n'a pas besoin de la distance polie avec laquelle elle le gracie la plupart du temps, pas plus que la cordialité qu'ils essaient tous deux de maintenir avec ardeur depuis San Francisco – beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis mais leur équilibre a toujours été précaire, assez fragile pour que leurs énièmes disputes le fassent basculer trop vite. Il n'est plus question de ce genre de fragilité, à présent. Aujourd'hui, alors que le fantôme de Trask a consumé le dernier de ses rêves, il a besoin d'un visage familier et d'une épaule pour y cacher ses yeux fatigués. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui n'attendra pas de réponses, qui ne lui en voudra pas s'il abandonne son visage de Professeur omniscient, au moins quelques secondes.

Elle glisse à travers la foule, ignorant superbement les X-Men qui ont choisi de rester avec lui, malgré la précédente insistance pour qu'ils se séparent. Son frère avait des plans, aimait se dire être paré à l'éventualité de leur démembrement mais c'est une autre chose que d'être mis face à une réalité aussi horrifique que la leur, que de devoir agir en sachant très bien que la moitié des plans de secours ne fonctionneront pas parce que ce qui leur est tombé dessus est plus terrible que les pronostics l'avaient annoncés.

Erik est à ses côtés, évidemment. Les deux hommes sont inséparables depuis que ce dernier est revenu à l'Institut et si elle est la première à avoir soufflé « enfin », elle doit admettre que les voir si proches après tant d'années passées à tenter de s'entre-déchirer lui donne l'effet d'un tableau curieusement déformé, un genre de moquerie de ce qui aurait pu être et n'a jamais vraiment été, même pas depuis que les deux abrutis ont décidé de passer le reste de leurs jours à roucouler dans leur nid.

Enfin, la relation de son frère avec Erik ne la regarde pas, tout comme le passé brisé qu'elle partage avec Erik ne regarde pas Charles après le cataclysme qu'a été San Francisco, la mort de Charles et sa guérison forcée, ils ont passé de longues heures à définir les limites de ce qui était acceptable de remettre sur le tapis ou non – Kurt, le fauteuil roulant et Trask sont hors limites tout comme l'est la caresse qu'Erik égare sur les doigts de Charles ou le regard coupable qu'il a pour elle – et Mystique n'a aucune envie de tout foutre en l'air parce que l'inclinaison que son frère a de pardonner les fautes même les plus atroces d'Erik Lehnsherr la dérange.

Ce qui est bien hypocrite de sa part, elle le conçoit parfaitement, car Charles lui a pardonné beaucoup de _ses_ fautes à elle aussi mais Mystique n'a jamais prétendu être une sainte, à peine ose-t-elle reprendre son titre de sœur quand elle en a besoin, comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui.

Le Professeur tourne un regard embué vers elle et sans un mot, ouvre les bras. Une invitation qu'elle ne songe même pas à refuser, cherchant avec avidité le réconfort d'une étreinte qu'elle a nié trop longtemps. Contre ses écailles, le cœur du télépathe bat avec insistance, achevant de lui enlever le poids qu'elle porte sur le sien depuis qu'elle a vu le manoir en flammes sur les écrans : Charles est vivant, il va bien, il _n'a rien_.

Charles est _vivant_. Elle peut respirer.

— Ma chérie, souffle son frère dans son oreille et c'est avec davantage de soulagement que la détresse qu'elle attend, tu nous as inquiétés.

— Tu sais qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi, répond Mystique, légèrement amusée – si Charles a encore assez de cœur pour entrer dans son mode de papa poule enragée, un rôle qu'elle le laisse assumer encore de temps à autre malgré leur distance, c'est qu'il va mieux que ce qu'elle craignait. Je suis une grande fille, Charles, je peux prendre soin de moi.

— Oh, je le sais, lui assure le vieil homme plein d'une suffisance qu'elle aurait jugé insupportable un autre jour mais qu'elle sait n'être qu'une façade bien creuse à la lumière des évènements récents. Mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de m'inquiéter, j'en ai peur. C'est mon privilège.

Un privilège qu'il se sait posséder uniquement parce qu'elle daigne le lui accorder, pense-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il a appris de ses erreurs, son cher grand frère, et si aujourd'hui il y a des années de rancœur, de non-dits et de fausses accusations entre eux, c'est uniquement parce que ça les arrange bien de fonctionner ainsi toute tentative pour ramener la lumière sur leurs passés se solderait par un échec.

Elle se doute qu'il est tenté, comme elle est tentée elle-même de renvoyer aux vielles cicatrices qu'ils se sont infligées – mais elle doit admettre qu'elle a perdu ses passe-droits depuis belle lurette, entre deux tentatives d'assassinat et de multiples abandons à une mort certaine. Mystique aurait été à la place de Charles qu'elle ne lui aurait probablement jamais pardonné c'est très certainement pour ça qu'elle n'est pas à la place de Charles d'ailleurs. Sur ce plan-là, il est meilleur qu'elle-même s'il n'a rien du saint homme que tous ses X-Men se plaisent à dépeindre.

Ce qui l'amène à la seconde raison de sa venue.

— Il faut réagir, Charles, annonce-t-elle sombrement en se dégageant de son étreinte. Tu vois jusqu'où ils sont prêts à aller maintenant qu'ils ont leur Sentinelles ils ne veulent plus négocier. Si nous ne nous soulevons pas maintenant, si nous ne tentons pas quelque chose, nous courons à notre extinction.

Elle garde un œil sur l'expression d'Erik qui s'efforce de rester impassible et réussit plutôt bien son coup, à vrai dire – ou alors, c'est qu'elle se fait bien vieille car elle ne détecte presque plus rien sur son visage ridé, plus rien de la rage qui autrefois aurait pu renverser des gouvernements, juste une lassitude peinée. Ils ont eu trop peu de temps, réalise-t-elle avec fureur, trop peu de temps pour savourer leurs années passées ensemble et Erik n'a même plus assez de colère pour réclamer ce temps à qui de droit, plus maintenant qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il a désiré si longtemps : le cœur de Charles Xavier et ce dernier à ses côtés.

Ce dernier prend finalement la parole, la mine déconfite :

— Je serais venu si le sort des enfants ne dépendait pas de moi, Raven. Tous ne sont pas prêts à mener une résistance et il est de mon devoir d'offrir un nouveau refuge pour ceux qui cherchent simplement à fuir.

Le visage de la morphe se contorsionne, prend une pose grimaçante. C'est, à son humble avis, un gros ramassis de conneries que son lâche de frère d'adoption a concocté pour préserver sa sacro-sainte politique mais – non, ça serait trop facile de penser ainsi. Charles a tué plus d'un humain avec une simple pression de pensées, a déjà prouvé envers et contre tout qu'il ne gardait aucune pitié pour ceux qui s'abaissent à attaquer des enfants. Mystique regarde les visages abattus – jeunes, tellement jeunes – autour d'elle et pense que son frère, s'il n'a pas entièrement raison, fait peut-être ce qu'il convient de faire.

Elle peut se battre pour leur futur si Charles décide de le sauvegarder. Défaite à son tour, la mutante acquiesce :

— Si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu sais où nous trouver.

— Je sais et je te remercie. Prends toutes celles et ceux qui voudront vous rejoindre, du moment qu'ils sont majeurs. Je sais que beaucoup de mes X-Men sont en colère. Je voudrais que cette colère te serve.

C'est… plus que ce que Mystique avait espéré récupérer, à vrai dire. L'idée que son frère la suive au combat n'a jamais été plus concrète qu'un espoir fugace – elle le connaît, après tout, même si elle se devait d'essayer – mais elle peut accepter le compromis pour ce qu'il est. Charles n'en a pas tout à fait fini, toutefois, puisqu'il se tourne vers son compagnon silencieux dont la mine est resté sombre durant toute la conversation.

— Erik, je… je comprendrais que tu veuilles en faire partie.

Mystique aimerait pouvoir dire qu'elle n'est pas surprise par le geste de son frère, par ce qui semble un énième acte altruiste – et peut-être est-ce le cas, peut-être que Charles agit vraiment par désintérêt, avec l'idée qu'Erik devrait rester libre de ce qu'il décide – mais n'est qu'un rappel bien douloureux des choix qui les ont menés à cette ultime carrefour, de ce qu'Erik était et pourrait redevenir s'il prenait la peine de reprendre ses armes. A une époque, Erik aurait sans doute tempêté contre ce paternalisme assommant mais…

Charles lui jette un regard impassible, ce qui fait comprendre à Mystique qu'il a sans doute capté ce fil de pensées ça l'aurait fait hurler de frustration à l'époque mais aujourd'hui, elle relève fièrement le nez. Il y a bien longtemps que ses pensées ne lui font plus honte : que Charles les lise et s'il s'y brûle, tant pis pour lui. Celui-ci lèvre les yeux au ciel, visiblement blessé.

— Très bien, Raven, si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, je vous laisse en discuter sans moi.

Le Professeur s'éloigne avec brusquerie, laissant les deux anciens membres de la Confrérie fixer son dos rigide d'un air consterné.

— Penses-tu vraiment que ce soit le moment de le vexer ? soupire finalement Erik et pour une raison parfaitement compréhensible, cela l'agace profondément.

— C'est de sa faute s'il vient mettre son nez dans ma tête, rétorque la chef de la Confrérie en croisant les bras. Et puis je ne peux pas être la seule que son attitude perturbe, non ? Il te traite comme un gamin.

— Tu es dure. Ne prétends pas que sa question n'était pas pertinente.

— Il y a pertinence et condescendance, Erik.

L'interpellé soupire profondément et lève les yeux au ciel, comme s'il était confronté à quelque épreuve particulièrement fatigante.

— Raven, mets-toi à sa place. Il vient de voir sa maison d'enfance brûler, ses étudiants sont dispersés, démunis et sa sœur vient de lui annoncer très clairement qu'elle compte prendre le sentier d'une guerre dont elle ne compte pas revenir. La dernière chose dont il a besoin serait de me voir partir avec toi – ne penses-tu pas qu'il a gagné le droit d'être maladroit en affirmant qu'il me laissera partir si je le décide ?

Est-ce l'âge, la vie de couple ou le fait de côtoyer un télépathe d'aussi près qui a rendu Magneto si empathique ? Allez savoir. Cette clairvoyance nouvellement trouvée pourrait ne s'appliquer qu'à Charles, pour tout ce qu'elle en sait.

Elle sait aussi qu'Erik a raison. Son frère est fragile et comme une idiote, il a fallu qu'elle enfonce le couteau dans la plaie béante et ajoute du sel dessus. Évidemment qu'il a peur de perdre le peu qu'il lui reste. Évidemment qu'il a envie qu'Erik reste auprès de lui. Mais c'est le geste qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? S'il était capable de les laisser partir à Cuba, il pourra sans doute le refaire aujourd'hui, même si cela doit achever de lui piétiner le cœur.

— Quelle conne je suis, marmonne-t-elle, furieuse soudain contre elle-même.

— Vous êtes ce que vous êtes, Mystique, répond Erik, philosophe. Si les humains avaient frappé dix ans plus tôt, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas eu de réserves mais après Jean… tu sais qu'il n'a plus jamais été tout à fait le même.

— Je me souviens. Mais toi ? Tu me suivrais ?

Elle connaît la réponse avant de l'avoir lue sur le visage ridé. A dire vrai, elle la connaît depuis que Charles a secoué la tête. Peut-être que si elle était venue vers Erik quand celui-ci a quitté le Manoir pour retrouver ses pouvoirs, peut-être y aurait-il eu quelque chose de son ancien leader à sauver.

Aussi frustrée qu'elle se retrouve par les réponses de son frère et de son vieil ami, Mystique peut admettre qu'elle est contente de savoir qu'ils ne se sépareront plus. Ils méritent au moins de finir leurs jours ensemble, si ce n'est heureux.

— Tu sais que je l'aurais fait, admets Magneto, visiblement peiné, mais pas si cela m'éloigne à nouveau de lui. J'ai déjà vécu cette vie là des dizaines de fois, Mystique. Cette fois-ci, je veux choisir l'autre chemin.

— Je sais, acquiesce la mutante – elle comprend presque ce besoin viscéral de rester auprès de quelqu'un, elle comprend l'importance de Charles pour Erik – elle aurait simplement souhaité qu'ils puissent vivre une autre réalité que cet enfer qu'elle a tenté de stopper dans les années soixante-dix.

Il ne sert à rien de spéculer, cependant.

— Tu veilleras sur lui ? ajoute-t-elle après un silence.

— Autant que tu veilleras sur tes hommes. Tu es un chef capable, Mystique. Je sais que si nous devons obtenir une victoire, tu feras de ton mieux pour nous l'apporter.

A cela, la mutante sourit. Elle n'a jamais pardonné à Magneto son abandon mais elle doit admettre dans ses meilleurs jours que sa compagnie lui manque, si ce n'est son conseil. Erik n'est pas du genre à distribuer des compliments inutilement et s'il croit en elle, alors il y a peut-être quelque chose à espérer de la guerre qui s'annonce.

— Au revoir, Erik, marmonne la morphe en lui tendant la main – une main qu'il serre avec force – avant de se détourner de son ancien mentor. Elle gardera ses adieux et ses excuses pour Charles, lorsqu'il sera l'heure de partir. Pour l'instant, il lui faut trouver Pyro et rassembler leurs recrues…

… mais c'est un autre visage que celui de son second qui apparaît face à elle, une face à laquelle elle se refuse de penser depuis longtemps mais qui lui bloque la voix dès qu'elle s'impose à elle.

— Vous êtes saine et sauve, murmure l'homme que son fils est devenu et oh, à quel point il lui ressemble lorsqu'il lui tend ainsi les bras, confiant et cherchant désespérément son contact, à l'image du nourrisson dont elle garde quelques souvenirs rares mais chéris, les meilleurs souvenirs de sa vie bien longue.

— Bonjour, Kurt, souffle Raven en rendant son étreinte à son fils.

La Confrérie attendra bien deux minutes.


End file.
